The Countdown Before Desturction
by TheFallenSoldier
Summary: Set 10 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Bardock has finally started to join the workforce. But as a Galactic Overlord watches him, could he stop this ultimate terror before the Countdown? Rated T for language. *STORY IS HALTED*
1. How It All Begins

**TheFallenSoldier: Hi guys! First chapter into a story I'll possibly update!**

** Bardock: Ya right...**

** TheFallenSoldier: Wait, when did I invite you?**

** Bardock: Never. I just flew here.**

** TheFallenSoldier: Then how do you know me?**

** Bardock: *shrugs***

** TheFallenSoldier: Ok...**

** Bardock: So are you going to start the story of what?**

** TheFallenSoldier: Oh, ya. Without further interruptions... Lets get on with the story!**

**...**

The Scanner quickly engulfed the saiyan in a blue aura, which fed off his energy readings. He did his very best to stand still, still rushed from the excitement that took place only an hour ago. His hair was the very last part to be scanned before processed; as his hair dabbles with triangular like shapes running around it, running away from the aura which in thought of their demise. As the scanner did its final test through, it signaled for the saiyan to exit the monster machine. As he did, he processed a weak smile, and faced the projecting screen with his face on it.

This is set exactly 10 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, 8 years after the conquer of the planet. But even in that time the planet boomed with life and death, both consuming each other endlessly. And where Bardock is at is Luna University, taking his final (But the most boring yet) day in school. Taking another boring biology report. In school.

**"Initializing biology report" **The machine spoke with a very robotic voice.

"**Biology test run completed, projecting data" **It shrieked, as it showed picture and information of the Saiyan's origins. After displayed a series of photos and information, the lifeless machine finally displayed information the class understand-ed.

**Name: Bardock **

** Power Level: 8,500** _"Heh,I've gotten a little rusty havn't I?" _He said to himself. _"Or does that worthless piece of machinery got the reading wrong?" _He tried to control his embarrassment, even though no-one seemed to care.

** Home World: Omni **(This name is fanfiction! The true Home world's name was never stated.")

**Age: 19**

** Most weight lifted at one time: 10000 Tons**

** Career track: Elite|Soloist **

** Possible Death: Killed by a Galactic Overlord **_"What? Absurd! How would I be stupid enough to die like that?" _He says. Unable to see his death that awaits him 10 years from now.

At first, it seemed as another page of useless information was about to pop up, but instead showed a signified for the next student to come up stage. Luckily, Bardock was the fourth one to come up stage. He quickly exited, shifted uncomfortably, and left.

**2 Months Later**

**** Its been nearly two months since the end of school. Bardock already became successful, taking over sections of planets neighboring Planet Vegeta. He's also killed 300,000 innocent lives and decapitated 200 in the process. But this made the eyes of a Galactic Overlord gaze upon him. If Bardock paid even the slightest more attention, he would've noticed that people were expecting him to take over specific regions. Soldiers were designated with specific power levels in regions (But were not told they would die.) Everything was rigged ever since he destroyed his very first populated city.

**13 Hours Later**

A painful, but soft shriek was the final sound from that city's so-said greatest warrior. Bardock stood in the debris of what's left of a so-said mega city. He checked for any lethal damage upon him. Not a single drop of blood was shed.

"Such a pathetic town." He said out loud, hoping anyone heard him and tried to defend their home land. No one even dared. But before he turned back to his ship to collect the bounty, a narrow, green blast was concentrated straight at his head. He didn't even try this time. His saiyan's instincts kicked in and automatically defended himself, as the blast head to its journey in space, where it will evaporate.

He tried looking around the area where he saw the blast came from, but the only thing he laid his eyes upon was the ruins of the city.

"He-" He was quickly interrupted as green blasts similar to the first shot from all directions. Manually, the warrior jumped onward into the sky, leaving a large, thick cloud of dust behind. He was quickly joined as 3 Saiyans dressed in rune outfits appearing next to him, arms ready.

They quickly launched a barrage of fists at the Saiyan, hoping at-least one will make the journey into his chest or face. But such a journey was impossible. He quickly countered the attacks with blocks as the spiraled upward. And in seconds, he sent the 3 Saiyans to the ground with just one spiraling kick while they were off-guard. Before they could get a chance to escape, he quickly charged & threw a green sphere that quickly expanded every second of its life-force. Unfortunately, they were quick on their feet and stumbled out of harm's way.

As the dust cloud evaporated into the overwhelmed air, Bardock, prepared himself with another energy sphere, ready to attack as soon as he could find him.

"Wait!" One of the saiyan's said, her head nearly engulfed for her large hood. She flipped it open, revealing a stunning, blacked haired saiyan with crystal blue eyes.

"We were here already collecting the bounty of this city. Just who do you think you are?" She nearly swore, but it was Bardock's turn to speak.

"Name's Bardock. I'm glad we had such a _pleasant _first meeting?" He smirked as he hovered down to surface, pissing her off even more.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but once more it was someone's turn to speak.

"Sorry she caused so much trouble." A man said, also taking off his hood to reveal a handsome, black haired saiyan with slightly noticeable dented teeth, sharp nose, green eyes, and with smooth, straight hair.

"She's Cloud. And I'll be happy to tell you that my name is Kai. And my buddy over there is Zord." He pointed to the large but muscular man. His face was also masked but shown no attention of revealing his face. But there was no doubt that he is the most powerful.

"So you can leave and forget about what happened here, and we'll be on our way collecting our bounty. Ok with that?" He said, trying to make his nicest impression on him, but Bardock didn't buy it one bit.

"No." He said, also making his meaning impression on all of them.

_"Who are they to boss me around?" _He thought, trying to make sure he kept his emotions locked up.

_"I've already checked their power levels, their no bigger then 15,000 combined!" _He thought, double checking to see if he kept his emotions safely locked.

But he already made his decision. It didn't matter to him if he took the damn bounty. He'll always get another. So the best thing to do is leave.

"Fine.." He said, in utter defeat.

"Thanks!, and here's something for you.." He reached into his pocket to find 20 Zeni.

As soon as it was thrown to Bardock, it was dropped in the floor.

"Keep the change." Bardock said, before flying into the air, reaching to the pod that led him here.

But little did he know, he made a huge mistake in dismissing them so quickly. He should've formed an alliance, he would need it for the deadly foe that will arrive soon enough. But he didn't even care, as the wind pushed through his dark hair.

**...**

**So what do you think? Should I have let them had a friendly meeting? Or should I have changed the characters into Bardock's Team? And what should I make of the foe? a recurring member of the Z Cast? Review and fav! Next chapter soon!**


	2. First Encounter

**TheFallenSoldier: ...**

**Bardock: So you made me look like a damn fool?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Hey! I'm building up your character!**

**Bardock: Still... Ugh, so what do you mean my own demise? And why did you have to make such a big deal of this new enemy? Everyone knows its-**

**TheFallenSoldier: Enough outta you! On with the story!**

**...**

As Bardock flew nearer the pod, his scouter immediately picked up a high power level.

"What?" Bardock said, still astonished by the readings the scouter gave me.

"No native on this planet has even higher then the power level of 5,000!" Bardock did all he could; re-scan, aerial scan readings, even turning it off and on again. Whatever was nearby his pod is expecting him, and is nearly x3 stronger then him.

Bardock felt a strange sensation he never felt before. Is this what everyone talked about? Guilt? He felt awful, he barely even got to know them. But even though, he has no time to fix his mistakes. He's here.

At the first glance of his future enemy, he nearly thought he was a woman. He had pink, bubblegum-like skin. His head looked as if he had a biker helmet and molded it into his skin. And with _all _of Frieza's men, he had his own set of armor and his customized scouter. As for his body structure, he has a plum, small man, with crippled lips and spiked arms.

"Impossible, how does this fool have the power level of 20,000?" He said quietly, unable to even think anymore. Even so, he made a huge mistake.

He forgot to see one remarkable feature: His ears.

As soon as he spoke, the soldier picked up the message, and threw a purple sphere at where he heard it.

Bardock tried to dodge the mighty blast, but not without injury. He stumbled and crawled to the nearest cover.

"I know your there! Show yourself and die like a man!" He yelled. Hoping he stroke even a bit of fear into the hidden saiyan.

_"The hell with this!" _Bardock thought, coming back to his senses, trying to shake off his injuries. _"If I was hurt even trying to dodge one of his attacks, why would I even bother fighting?" _But it didn't matter how he felt. It's either fight, or die.

Bardock used the smoke to give him the art of surprise as he did began to preform a perfectly executed Roundhouse Kick. Of course, the soldier was quick on his feet and blocked the incoming attack with his bare hands.

Bardock let out a loud yell, hoping survivor would finally step out of the shadows and help. As he did, he flew into the sky and sent a series of yellow energy bullets, all aiming for the smoke. More dust. More debris.

As he searched for the soldier in the sky, he clearly didn't see the pink thing dodge the blasts even before he threw it. This gave the the soldier time to carefully do as he was told. He knocked Bardock out carefully with his hand; trying to keep the spikes from tearing a hole in his body. Or worse. Then taking the unconscious Bardock into his Elite Luxury Pod. Then finally heading into space, as he docked into a space station.

Dragging along Bardock, the soldier took Bardock as he ran threw a series of tests and run-through's to be sure all be, all taking up an hour.

"The brat still didn't wake up yet?" He said, slapping Bardock upside the head, automatically waking him up from an awesome dream.

Bardock stood up with a defensive stance.

"Don't worry brat, your in good hands... if you play along." He said, still giving his frightening influence towards the end of the sentence.

"Wait a minute.. aren't you-"

"Yes, I am the one who attacked you. Name's Dodoria. And I reckon you'd be-"

"Bardock." He said, giving out his hand to shake with the pink freak.

Dodoria gave out a grunt, nodded to a narrow corridor, and lead him to what would seem like a luxury suite.

Everything opened automatically, sometimes he felt as if it moved _before _they were even near. In the end, he it looked as if they went backwards. Everything became more military based. They went into a highly advanced electronic elevator which in the opposite of what they say Nice outside, evil inside or some dumb ideal he forgot. Once they reached through, they went into a large metallic room. That was when he say him for the first time. Sitting on a black, pod-like chair.

He had dark grey thorns sticking out of his head both ways. Pink skin, lighter then Dodoria's running across his body along with lines. He also had a tail, with a thorn attached maybe? It looked lethal. He also had what seemed to look like a purple ruby where is hair should be. Along with that, he seems to have purple armor and light purple skin. But his most menacing part of his appearance is his cold, red eyes. Trust me, you'll never win in a staring contest. But little did he know that this very person will cause the death of millions... along with himself.

"Greetings Dodoria." He said, being even more fearful then Dodoria can ever be. Maybe he took lessons from this guy.

"Your majesty." Dodoria said, bowing.

"I also see you brought me my requested gift." He said, his eyes our now fixed on Bardock. "I think you mightn't heard my name before. I am Frieza, A head leading Galactic Enforcer. I am also known for my kingpin status in the bounty trade" He said, now with a slight smile in his face. Heck, even the smile look menacing even though he's not trying. "I am wrathfully sorry Dodoria had to knock you out like that. I couldn't spill my location to you. And we were expecting you to be there. We've already patched in a tracking device in your neck."

Bardock touched his neck to be sure. Eventually, he found it in the lower-right side of his neck.

"Now, have a proposition for you. You may work for me, earn 10,000 Zeni for each region you obtain from a planet. You may obtain it from via' com-link if so do please." His eyes were now gazing at a watch he left on a table, but were forced back to Bardock.

"But, you may not except my offer and leave. I will send guards to escort you to... Planet Vegeta I suppose?" Bardock already could tell he was lying. Frieza would simply rig the pod to explode after his space station is out of harm's way.

What choice did he have? He already knew where this was going. Frieza didn't give him an option. Its either work, or die mercifully. Escaping wouldn't help. He already knew that there's thousands of men on board this vessel. They could do the job or Frieza can himself. If he _is _kingpin he already must have power levels he could dream of.

"I accept." Bardock said. He had nothing to lose.

Frieza opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by someone Bardock immediately recognized.

"Lord Frieza!" Kai blurted. It was so surprising Bardock felt as if the alarm was about to go off. He rushed into the room, along with Cloud and Zorg all lined up. With Kai in the middle.

"We have brought the bounty of the east region of Karmon, just like you asked!" Kai said in joy. After this, he planned on quitting, finally settling down with his wife and kids on an affordable hold on Planet Vegeta. He'll then get a _normal _job for once. But this is a dream never to come true.

"So monkey, you think you can barge into my headquarters without permission?" Frieza tried desperately to control his temper, but alas, its as short as he is.

"This doesn't come without punishment. And I dont mean by cutting your paycheck." Frieza gave out a wicked smile, and it took only a second for Kai to realize what was about to happen. Unfortunately, he didn't even have that much time.

Instantly, Frieza rose his finger at Kai and fired a purple, intense beam at Kai's heart. He missed Bardock's face by inches. Kai didn't have any time to react. The beam pierced his heart as he flew towards the elevator that brought him hear. Blood burst through his mouth, eager to be free from his body. He was killed instantly, leaving everyone astonished. Even Dodoria felt sick as blood streamed through Kai's mouth like a pond.

"Now that was nasty." Frieza said, pressing a button on the chair he was sitting on. After a few seconds of silence, Kai's Pond Of Blood finally stopped as a team of cleaners wiped the blood, and dispose of the body. Bardock bet it happened many times before, and will happen again. All the more reason he should stay on his good side.

"As for you two, Bardock is your new leader. I hope we will not have any _negative _meetings now would we?" Frieza said. He knew he made a large impression on all of them.

"Dodoria is your adviser. He will bring you assignments. You are to work Monday through Friday. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all said, bowing.

"Good, I trust you to all be good friends. And I am looking forward into seeing you in the battle-field, Bardock." Frieza said, once again showing his wicked smile.

They all exited and were escorted into their new team ship. It was alot smaller then Frieza ship, but included an armory room, healing pods, first-aid kits, living headquarters, living room, workout station, restroom, mentor-ship room, and a master's room for Bardock. Little did any of them know that this ship will be destroyed along with Frieza's space station in an epic duel 10 years from now. Still, they shall use it while it lasts.

"Its getting late, everyone shall rest. We'll be up 6:00 A.M. tomorrow, awaiting Frieza's orders." Dodoria said, exiting the vessel.

"And where will you be?" Cloud said, hands on her hips.

"I have my own duties brat." He said as the door automatically closed behind him, revealing the last of humanity outside the vessel as they launched into the Unknown.

After hours of using the GPS Guidance System installed inside the vessel, they were finally hovering above Planet Vegeta. Bardock was glad he could see the red massive ball he calls home. He wont have it for long. He was also finally glad he can sleep nearby the red giant.

He walked into his own luxurious suite with a bed that looked like it can fit five people, majestic and soothing sounds booming from hidden sound speakers, a Flat Screen HD TV, delicately hovering about him. He flipped through thousands of channels until he gave up. It was when he was watching a Sports Game when Cloud came in the door, walked next to Bardock's bed and sat down with him. He blushed.

"I cant sleep." She said, controlling her emotions.

"And what can I do that's better then sleeping pills?" Bardock said, pointing to the direction of the Medical Chambers.

"I have nightmares... about Frieza, my parents, what happened. The girl looked like as if she was about to cry, but she didn't. But now Bardock had a better look at her full face. She had beautiful, black hair running down to her shoulders. They were so elegantly designed Bardock thought it was a wig. Her face, with crystal blue eyes, gleaming at him with sorrowfulness. Bardock would've felt almost offended if he didn't blush.

"Tell me what happened." Bardock said, determined to help.

"When I was 7, my parents were desperate, they were at the verge of bankrupt, they had no other choice. Thats when Frieza gave them open arms. They worked for him, getting thousands, then to millions. Happy story right? Cloud said, not even waiting for Bardock to answer. "My parents were top-notch fighters. And if its anything Frieza hates, its people _actually _becoming successful. Especially if their Saiyan. Frieza ordered them to be executed in front of me. Make me traumatized forever. But what better way to do it then to knock on my my parent's door and kill them with a Death Beam?" Bardock knew what she was talking about, the same move used to kill Kai. "I was in an orphanage, grew up badly, and before I knew it, I enrolled to Luna University. I'm in nearly all of your classes. Do you remember me now?" Cloud said. Bardock took a minute to make an agreement in his brain, and finally pieced it together. They talked once or twice. She was incredibly shy. Brilliant, but shy.

"Anyways, about a month after graduation, I took a job in the Guardians of the Hood Organization. I was teamed with Zorg and Kai as our leader. Nice guys. Never really hung out much other then work though. My job specializes on collecting bounties from regions they control. Business like that. Turns out, they work for the man I never wanted to see again. Frieza." Bardock now saw tears coming from her delicate face. He was astonished. Saiyan's almost never cry. Even after this. He now knows he doesn't just work for a monster. He's working for the demon.

"So can I sleep here for the night?" Cloud said, already making a great impression.

"Fine, but only this night. Understood?" Bardock said, being more like a leader. Not a follower.

"Yes sir." Cloud whispered, already burying herself inside the soft covers.

After Bardock turned off the babble of the TV, he joined her into deep sleep. Unaware of the challenges that lay the next day...

**...**

** Did more introducing of the characters then actually fighting this time. Still, it covers more deeper detail into Cloud. Do you think Cloud and Bardock actually make a couple? And what character and I putting into the story next? (Major Hint: Recurring Cast Member!) Find out, next chapter!**


	3. Pledging Your Allegiance

**TheFallenSoldier: Glad you brought along your crew today Bardock!**

**Bardock: Ya... So what the hell were you thinking?! Why am I paired up with Cloud?!**

**TheFallenSoldier: Woah, take it easy! I'm actually not sure who will be your wife yet. Besides, you have 9 years left before you have Kakarot... AND that the fact that this is Non-Canon.**

**Bardock: Wait, 9 years? Your time skipping?**

**Cloud: Finally...**

**TheFallenSoldier: I have to keep progressing... but dont worry, we got sequels!**

**Cloud: So I have to be in another story to?! Ugh.**

**TheFallenSoldier: Were not even done with this story! Not even halfway! Not even ****_close _****to halfway!**

**Bardock: Still doesn't explain who's my wi-**

**TheFallenSoldier: Lets keep that to yourself, shall we? Also folks, I'll be using First Person Narrative for the first part of the story!**

**...**

It all started black. I thought I was losing my mind. Like a reflection, I saw a man wearing an Orange Uniform. We had the same hair, and nearly the same appearance. His face is more... friendly. And yet, he looks like him all too well. We shared nearly the same height, but its obvious this 'Clone' is higher. Matter a fact, he looks older too. It was when I thought he was losing it when the Clone's hair looked like it nearly was catching on fire. His hair started flowing upwards, body increasing mass, and his eyes became from black to blue.

Did I go insane? Sure not. But little did I know that this is a legendary fable I should've read a long time ago. It was only when I was a child when my mother used to tell me about it. Yes, there's no doubt about it. This is the super saiyan.

I turned my head up to see my clone finished with his transformation. His dangled hair now spiked up and golden like. It was at that point, he turned around and stared at me.

"Father, it isn't too late. You can prevent it from happening." He said, now standing directly at me.

"You have the power." He said, touching my forehead with his whole hand.

"Wait, what is this about? What am I preventing? Who are you?"

He never answer my questions. All of the sudden, my face began to glow as everything faded to white. Even my... son. I saw a hand, reaching towards me. It looked familiar, but then again, it could be anyone's hand. But before I knew it, everything burst into white flames. I saw myself, burning. Screaming. Screaming was the last thing I heard before being brought back into consciousness.

Turns out, it was Cloud in a half-sleep trance, waking me up at 6:00 A.M.

Its Time.

**1 Hour Later**

We were docked and then searched to see if we smuggled anything to overthrow Frieza. We weren't dumb so we didn't. Yet. It was afterwards when we were reunited with Dodoria. He had a mug of some sort of alien version of Coffee and a clipboard with a list of duties. He wasn't in a good mood.

"First things first maggots." He said, taking a sip of his mug.

"Your duty today is to prove your worth's to Frieza. You are to be doing assassination. Your target is Azoricon in the planet Mork. He is not heavily guarded. You will do it at night. You are to be train and plan until it is exactly 5:00 P.M, where you will arrive at night. You are you stock up with stun-like weapons. Your primary target is not his soldiers. You are expected to bring very few fatalities. You have only today. Understood?" Dodoria said, finishing up his mug.

We were used to the routine. It was as if Dodoria always is grumpy on Mondays.

"Yes sir." We all bowed, and were dismissed. Only Bardock stayed to get Azoricon's personalized documentation. Nothing out of the ordinary. At least, from a glance...

**On Planet Mork**

Azoricon sat on his master-crafted chair sold 150 Zeni cheaper in Frieza's smuggling operation. He sat, arms swiveling away as he sat signing enrollment papers. Azoricon is exactly the definition if handsome. His smooth, light blue face. Or his muscular body structure. Or his... purple hair? Either way you throw it down, he's a one of a kind. He then took a sip from his imported tea. Courtesy from Planet Earth.

He's also known for his luck. Just today, he's received 100 Enrollment papers for the new funding Frieza gave him for killing a bounty worth a million Zeni (Of course, he was never told that once he killed a bounty, he _became_ the bounty). His wife came back to him with open arms (For his sudden increase of wealth), and brought along the kids. To his eyes, this was going to be his best day yet. Little does he know, this was all part of Frieza's plan. He wanted to give him the best day, only to end horribly. He plans on also capturing and enslaving his wife and kids. Torture and then finally killing the last of his known family. He will also be stripped from his identity. So even if he does survive, he will be left with nothing.

At least he gets to enjoy his day now. Because in this story, nothing lasts forever...

**Bardock's Space Ship**

Bardock with great care opened and examined some of the papers. Turns out, he used to be a major enforcer years ago. He used to be extremely muscular, until a fatal ship-to-ship accident that left his crew all killed, his ship in ruins, and himself nearly killed. His muscles deteriorated due from them being nearly torn apart. This is possible because of their race. Since then, he was given 100,000 Zeni to test a new injection named Promethium X.

The end of the paper was torn off. Someone didn't want to tell them the use of the item. Either way, to shuffled through the remaining papers which only told Bardock about his appearance, alias, and allies. Further into the world allies, he has his own group of 3 named the Z-Impostors. He took a good look at the Z. _Surely _he'd heard of it before. But where? Bardock quickly pushed the thought out of his eyes to make room for the thought of hunger.

Bardock panicked. Just last year he was given a tour around the ship. It seemed all like a blur now. He couldn't even remember what he said. Now where did Dodoria said where the kitchen was? He forced himself out of the chair and search. At last! After a full minute of searching, he forgot to realize that he was sitting on the dining table. Where the refrigerator was right behind him. Like a maniac, he brushed through the healthy portion of the refrigerator and found out that the only saiyan-like food was a small batch of frozen Meth-lock meat. He reacted instantly. He knew there was a stove and microwave, but that'll take too long. There was only one thing he could have done to heat it up. He launched it into the air, and sent out a concentrated beam which warmed up the sealed batch slightly overcooked. Either way, he wolfed it down. It was only after he was finishing the last piece of Meth-lock meat was when the watch Frieza gave him signaled something extremely important. Its 5:00 P.M._  
_

**On Planet Mork**

It was only minutes when Bardock's ship landed on the planet. If was extremely foggy, Bardock couldn't see how anyone was able to see around here. Luckily, Frieza's only technology department crew was working on an all purpose Scouter. They only have a few things up and running, but instinctively, Bardock and Cloud placed on Heat-Signature mode. These weren't just good for hunting down enemies, but told their name and power level as well. And even better, they work as Night-Goggles as well. Strangely, Zorg didn't switch it on. Strangely, he could see perfectly.

"So how long until we get there?" Cloud said, eager to finally catch some action.

"Dont know. But I heard its the only technological thing in this planet. Its a swamp fest. And besides, its a stronghold. We should be avoiding it right now.." Bardock tried to stick with the 'Sneaky' plan, but its not his type of style. But he knew the intention of this. They weren't trying to give Frieza a bad name.

They silently moved in the fog, using it as their perfect cover. But even though, the fog didn't cooperate. Just after a minute of walking, Bardock already heard something coming their way. He took a moment to register this, and finally figured it out.

"Get out of the way!" He screamed, already dragging all hopes of sneakiness into the air.

But Cloud's ear didn't cooperate at all. She stood where she was, eager to here what he said. Bardock pushed her out of the way with all his might as a gigantic blue sphere engulfed the area where Cloud used to be.

They both landed on a dead tree and immediately broke down from the weight they both registered. Fortunately, Zorg was already sensing the person's presence and returned fire with his own blue energy bullets.

"In the sky!" Zorg said, leaving both Bardock and Cloud astonished. This was the first time Bardock heard his voice. Even Cloud forgot how it sounded like. They both pushed the thought in the back of their head as their Saiyan instincts took in, and also returned fire with blue and yellow blasts.

Unfortunately, they were unable to seek the enemies' presence has not one, but three pairs of feet fell into the floor. And the pair of feet were owned by none other then the Z-Impostors.

"Lets make this quick guys." One of the members said. He had a rough night. It could be told by his baggy eyes.

"I feel ya. Lets make it a game, shall we?" Another member said.

"Lets hear the game first. Tora, got any ideas?" The first person to speak now turned his head to the left, where Bardock's future best friend stood.

"Let me think.. Boom Box Of Death?" He said. Bardock's crew had yet to imagine what that meant.

"Good idea. Merzian, its your turn to get it this time. Remember?" The first person to speak now turned his head to the right, where the most powerful member of the team stood. He quickly remembered and went inside a hut that finally registered in Bardock Crew's brain.

This was when Bardock finally had the chance to register their appearance inside his mind. The one in the middle, had blue, reptilian skin. This really shown its usefulness with his long neck and left-sided triangular head. It was easy to tell their body structure. Simply, they were all muscular and wore the same blue armor.

Merzian was exactly alike with the middle enemy. Bardock instantly knew they were brothers. The only difference was his red skin and slight height increase.

Bardock had yet to narrate Tora's appearance in his mind when Merzian came back with the Boom-Box and set it on the hard, yet moisturized floor. He then pressed multiple buttons, until it started playing a Track.

The song was completely native to Bardock's Crew, but already knew the song was Heavy-Metal. As soon as the singer in the song spoke a language Bardock's crew never heard before, the three men charged at Bardock, Cloud, and Zorg. They all quickly reacted, and dodged their incoming attack. They all jumped in the air. Bardock and the enemy with an unknown name circled each-other until the enemy spoke.

"Spark, call me spark. Saiyan." It was as if spark knew what Bardock was thinking or even how he even knew he was Saiyan. Either way, Bardock responded.

"Hey, no one tells me what to do!" Bardock yelled and sent a furious barrage of fists and kicks, only to be stopped by Spark holding his right leg. He didn't hesitate. He immediately broke it with his arm, sending Bardock a shock wave of pain, and screaming.

Cloud and Tora quickly began having a struggle as both of them sent their punches and kicks at the exact same time, created a electrical field around them as they did so. It ended with Cloud infuriated and sent a mighty punch at his right cheek. His jaw broke as he spat a gurgle of saliva down into the floor below.

Zorg already had a strategic plan. He already was winning his battle as he sent punches into Merzian's stomach, eagerly waiting for him to cough up blood. And he did exactly that, dodging Zorg by inches. He then used his hand and pounded Merzian in the neck. Even more blood poured through his mouth as he fell, joining his purple blood in the floor below. Zorg wasn't done.

He then concentrated his ki into his hand as Merzian collected his final thoughts. After a few seconds, he produced a sparkling blue dose of energy. His intention was to create a sphere, but he used too much power into it. Its now bursting with energy. Either way, he threw it straight at Merzian. He couldn't have reacted. He was quickly disposed of in the blue bomb, created a massive energy field around it. It causing everything around him to already flow along with it... and him.

Bardock saw the energy field as it became too big already. Bardock nor Spark had time to even scream before all they saw was whiteness.

It was the same with Cloud and Tora as they began to be sucked inside the field, with Merzian's unrecognizable remains.

Afterwards, when everything started to clear up, the first thing Bardock saw was a massive crater. His eyes gazed at it as he pushed himself to stand back up and fly into the air. For a second, he nearly thought his crew has been killed, but he then saw someone else fly up into the sky. It was Spark.

"You... MURDERERS!" He screamed. Bardock already could tell he has been traumatized for what he's seen. He cant even have a proper burial as his brother's remains has been reduced to nothing.

"YOU SHALL PAY!" As soon as he finished the sentence I knew it was over. Bardock was taken by surprise. He still has yet to fully recover as well. He could even see Spark's left hand began to glow with an incoming blast he was charging.

He thought it was the end until he heard an incoming beam. At once, it destroyed Spark. _"At least he can have a proper burial." _Bardock said as he saw the body that used to belong to Spark fell from the smoke into the ground. He was going to thank Zorg for assisting him, only until he realized it wasn't Zorg at all. It was Tora who threw the blue energy wave._  
_

"No need to thank me. I was going to do it myself.." Tora already accomplished what he wanted. That shocked look in Bardock's face. Priceless.

"Ok, what do you want." Bardock said. He already knew that Tora could have simply charged to the blast strong enough to annihilate both Spark and himself, instead he wanted demands.

"This time, I want to be in your team. I cant even believe myself for joining the Z-Impostors. Truth is, those idiots were both weaker then myself. But Cloud really proved the challenge. She and Zorg are both right there unconscious." He said, pointing to where Cloud stood, followed with Zorg a yard away. Slowly, they both were taken into the conscious world and joined Bardock and Zorg's conversation.

It was at that point, they heard the loud noise. They all looked for a small amount of time before they realized that it was the Boom-box struggled to play the end of the music as the explosion blew it several meters where it stood before. Seconds after the music finally ended, it succumbed to its injuries and broke down.

"Now why would we need you, aren't you the one who tried to beat me to a pulp?" Cloud questioned. She took less damage then Bardock but more then Zorg.

"True. But I have something you dont have. A recognizable map of the planet right here." He said, tapping his head twice.

The three of them thought of anything that they could do to avoid this. But unfortunately, escape is inevitable. It may take hours before they reach the stronghold. By then, it'll already be morning.

Bardock checked his watch Frieza gave him a year ago. It was 12:15 A.M. They had only three hours before they have to leave in order to make it back to report in by 6:00 A.M. But then again, this planet is one hour ahead of time back at the Station. He couldn't imagine the punishment Frieza was about to give him. It could be a slow, painful death. Bardock wished Frieza will have a bad mood today. He'll just immediately execute us instead. Either way, Bardock has no intentions on dying anytime soon. He made up his choice.

"Fine." He said. This was the second time this week he faced other defeat.

"Good answer. Now what is this crew's name? Capin Barde? Tora did the second thing he wanted to do to Bardock. Irritate him.

But either way, Bardock never came up with a name yet. And it was his own fault. But Tora sensed this already, and used this in his own intentions.

"Since you dont have an actual name yet, let me come up with one. Shall I? Hmm..." He searched in his palette of endless names. Many of them either goofy or serious. You could never tell them apart.

"Lets not get a name. Besides, Bardock's Crew is more professional." Cloud pointed out, but Tora didn't even hear it. He was lost in his vast fields of thoughts. Then finally, he came back with a name.

"Task Force X!" He said. It could already be implied he didn't want disapproval. Either way, Cloud spoke with what she truly thought of it.

"Pathetic." She said. Giving a frown in his face. Bardock did finally catch a good guess of his age. He's probably in his late 20's. Maybe older.

Everyone disagreed with Cloud immediately. Even Zorg have a nod of approvement. Leaving Cloud in defeat.

"Task Force X it is." Bardock said with a faint smile. It was still noticeable to Tora as it turned his smile into a chuckle. No wonder they became best friends.

"Now, lets kill that son of a bitch, shall we?" Tora said as he flew into the sky, heading straight for the base as everyone else followed in close pursuit.

* * *

**Thoughts, my enthusiastic friends? Any thoughts for a new name? And what will become of Task Force X as they enter the stronghold? Find out, next chapter!**

**And thank you Ese Cabron and Kaylain914 for adding this into your favorites! It has been greatly appreciated! And I promise you, you will NOT be disappointed!**


	4. Settling The Score

**Bardock: Interesting...**

**TheFallenSoldier: Your finally seeing the story unfold itself piece by piece?**

**Bardock: No, its just interesting that I found out that this story was viewed 127 times.**

**TheFallenSoldier: How do you know my password?**

**Bardock: Remember yesterday?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Ya...**

**Bardock: Ya.. So are you going to tell them about your stupid spin-off now or later?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Oh ya... well folks, I'm introducing my newest story named Second Chance! Immediately after the end of DBZ Bardock: Episode Of Bardock, he is then sent to a new time-period in the distant future! But where? This will have NO connection to this story. I'm going to stick as canon as possible in the story! Find it on tomorrow!**

**Bardock: Pathetic.**

**TheFallenSoldier: Fuck off saiyan-**

**Bardock: HEY! YOU *Censored***

**TheFallenSoldier: And now with the story!**

**...**

It didn't take long to reach the stronghold. It's piratically the only thing in the planet that doesn't look like it belong there. Mother nature fought back though, vegetation coming from below the first, grey gate is highly noticeable. In front of the gate, 4 Soldiers stood. Two were walking in an endless motion, forever walking back and forth. The other two were standing on grey guard posts. Both full with so much vegetation, it looked as if it can fall down in any second. The two men had Nero Snipers. These bullets were extremely special. Since most people can withstand normal bullets, this will poison anything it touches. If the person doesn't seek medial attention in less then an hour, he will die. Slowly, and painfully. Our four heroes are all hiding under a large boulder, just several meters next to the large stronghold itself.

"Any plans?" Again, everyone in the crew was astonished. Not only were they astonished that Zorg was the one to speak, but also that he doesn't have a plan. Clearly since he was the first person to kill his opponent, you'd think he has a good strategic plot forming in his mind.

"This one is simple." This time Cloud was eager to speak. She finally had her own time to shine. "Wipe out the first two in the guard posts, then battle the others. Since Tora and Zorg can easily stand on their own in the battlefield, have them battle out against the incoming forces. Since I highly doubt that they wouldn't raise the alarm if the outpost men were dead. Bardock and me-" She stopped for a second, fluttering her eyes at him. He couldn't quite understand what that meant, but gave out a slight blush as a response.

"Can go after Azoricon. Understood maggots?" Everyone stared at her. It wasn't in her nature to give out commands. Heck, he's doing an even better job then Bardock is. Either way, they gave out a silent bow and headed for work.

The battle was quick. The guard post men died instantly as two blasts dig inside their body, right where their hearts used to be. The two soldiers didn't even stand a fighting chance either. After a couple of minutes, they were incinerated in blue flames. And as for getting inside, it was even more simple then killing the guards that they didn't even have to fly for this. Bardock and Cloud just took a jump. But immediately, they've made one large mistake.

There is motion sensors all over the compound. It even a small fly minding his own business entered the compound, they'll immediately sound off the alarm, and brutally squashed. There were even reports when it was raining that a single drop of water sounded off the alarm. The only way you can enter inside is if you took the gateway and had a Soldier's pass. It is attached in their scouters if you ever worked for Azoricon.

Bardock swore, as soldiers rushed into the night. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, poured from the main stronghold. But before they could react, it started raining. And all this time they never paid attention to the sky! Dark clouds already moved in the moment Task Force X arrived. But the rain was here to help. It will wash away the blood that will be spilled in just few minutes. And then it happened. A fat, greedy drop of water ran down from Bardock's forehead and ran down to the tip of his nose. Then, it fell. And at precisely that moment, the soldiers finally attacked.

But before Bardock and Cloud were to be stomped on, huge blasts around them cleared some area for them to finally inhale fresh air.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" Tora said, along with Zorg rushed down and joined the fight at hand.

As the soldier's target was now fixed onto Tora and Zorg, Bardock and Cloud took this time to easily slip through the herd of soldiers and into the stronghold.

Turns out, it looked better inside then outside. Fresh air conditioning filled both of their faces with cold air. Welcoming them. But they weren't here to embrace, they were here for assassination. But already, they blew it anyways. They couldn't think of their punishment yet, it'll only slow them down.

"Have that digital map installed?" Bardock asked as Cloud tried to collect her thoughts.

"Ya, I do." Cloud then presented a 3-D like live feed of the stronghold. They then found what they needed. There are about 10 guards still in the facility. Four are in the cafeteria, they wont have to worry about them. One in the second floor, and three on the last floor. Everyone else is guarding Azoricon in his Office Room.

They took the elevator to the second floor instead of the last. The excitement of battle was too much, and yet they took an elevator to rest their strength in a five second ride. As soon as they entered, it looked like any ordinary office building. Couple of decorations here and there. No cubicles. Instead were replaced with tables and long stacks of papers. The soldier guarding the first floor was human like except for his ears. Like an adaption from an elf. He was scrawny, an obvious reason why he is wearing full black sleeves. He was already in a hurry to get into the elevator, eager to assist in battle. But what he saw was so horrifying, he wish he fainted so he can die in his sleep. Unfortunately, that never happened. Instead, he was welcomed in, still nervous. Spoke a only a few words.

"You aren't going to kill me... right?" He was very frightened. Bardock and Cloud saw the fear in his face and spoke calmly.

"Oh we wont kill you.." Cloud said, waiting for Bardock to finish the sentence for him.

"Yet." Bardock ended. They both had wicked smiles across their faces. Again, the small warrior tried to faint, but it never happened. He only wished he had. Because the next was the last thing he ever tried to do.

**Outside**

The war was fierce. Already, Tora and Zorg had wiped out a good portion of the men, but that only gave some of the other enemies more room to get closer. It was stifling. If Tora and Zorg were claustrophobic, they would've been knocked out minutes ago. The still raged on.

More bodies piled up. Some were stroke in the heart by their intense beams. Some battered to death. There were so many, at least a few died as they were stomped on. Their clothes were bloody. It was a mixture of an orange and purplish-green combination from the blood the soldiers shed as well. How many are left again? At least a good 400 or even 500 are alive fighting two men. If they keep this up, then no later then in 30 minutes will they be in the floor. Stomped upon as well.

**Inside The Stronghold**

Two men shuffled about in the hallways where Azoricon was writing a large stack of papers. They both hated working for him. How they are always treated as low class. Given slob and called food. They had enough. But either way, they would be easily wiped out without hesitation by their boss. Instead, they deleted the thoughts out of their brains.

As the two men shuffled about, the first soldier was immediately alarmed. Down the narrow hallway, where the elevator lay, it opened with one man inside.

"Hey! You weren't suppose to be here. Get back in your post!" He said. The man still stood where he was.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Go already!" He said again. No reply. The soldier was getting furious. Clearly this idiot didn't know where he was going. The second soldier quickly followed the first, with the third soldier coming in with orders to check the situation.

"Let me show you where to go. Let me see your explain-" He couldn't finish the sentence. As they walked into the elevator, they played in Bardock and Cloud's witty trap. The scouter Frieza gave them also had an hack system. This allowed them to also place how much weight could be applied before collapsing. As for the soldier, he was killed brutally. The two soldiers hadn't paid attention to his whole body since it was easy to cover up the stomach, arm, and leg wounds with the soldier's sleeves. Even in the back of his head, a hole was implanted there. Blood rained through it. The life body collapsed as they all fell down the endless elevator conveyor belt. To be killed below. And for Bardock and Cloud, the simply used their watch's cloak to let them through as soon as the elevator first opened.

Silently, they activated visibility, facing the automatic door which was the only thing between them, and Azoricon.

"Lets get on with it." Bardock said, as they both walked through.

When they came in, Azoricon was sitting on a long meeting table, already had his second cup of imported tea from Earth. He was surprised to find them here. He gave a slight chuckle, and began to speak.

"I'm stormed in my own home? Very rude of you. Please, have some tea." He held his cup high. Instead, Cloud blasted it, incinerating his favorite cup. He held his emotions.

"Were not here to play games. Now die." Now Bardock and Cloud aimed the the man's head, and blasted. Unfortunately, they only busted a window behind his table, as he teleported right in front of their faces.

Even their saiyan instincts were fast enough to dodge the two elbow attacks they were given to the face. He then made his escape by flying through the window Bardock and Cloud busted. And almost instantly, the room was destroyed. As soon as they came, Azoricon pressed a button behind his desk. The ticking detonator had a 10 second timer before it destroyed the whole room. "Fools. Never learned to never play with the big boys had they?" He let out a evil laugh, even more sick and twisted then the one's you saw on T.V. Tora and Zorg's faces widen.

**Outside**

Still too many soldiers were there. The water that poured on their faces didn't even look like water anymore. It was consumed with people's blood as they filled the night sky. How long left? Zorg had just enough free time to reach to his watch and check the time. 2:45 A.M. Zorg blinked. It was now 2:46 A.M. Only 29 minutes remained before they have to make their escape. If they can even survive first. But there hopes have already snapped in half. Bardock and Cloud are dead. How can they report this? And the new guy, it wont be easy explaining since he isn't a good speaker. There hopes still were fed in dread until the smoked finally cleared from the room. Everyone was astonished to see Bardock and Cloud alive. Before the attack, they huddled together in order to create a protective field, just enough to let them live. But not without massive wounds. There armor was scorched. At least a small portion was destroyed. But it didn't matter, at least they were alive.

It was then everyone continued to fight as if it was business as usual. They leaped out of the ruins of what used to be a meeting room and attacked him. They took turns as they successfully did a team combo. As Bardock brutally attacked Azoricon in the chest as Cloud used a kick to the head to send him to the journey below. Saliva was literally thrown out of his mouth. He quickly got back in his feet and began to attack Bardock with his large fists into his chest and face repeatively. Bardock then tried to speak.

"Cloud! Get to the ship and bring it here!" He screamed as he was then severely punched in the face. Fracturing a tyyyyyooth.

She didn't even respond. Immediately, she turned and flew straight for the ship with all of her might.

It was then when Azoricon finally decided to finish him off by smashing him into the ground. Whoever this intruder was. He must be dealt with before he caused more damage.

"Pitiful saiyan. Coming into my own home, thinking you can survive? I dont know who sent you or where you came from saiyan, but I can tell you this. Its the end." He then began charging a yellow sphere. It expanded until it reached its peak. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do at the moment, nor anyone else. Now he wished he didn't sent Cloud to get the ship. Then he might've survived the attack.

It was when Azoricon finally launched it when Tora used the last of his reserved strength to deliberately move the large sphere far from harm's way. He then collapsed onto the floor, quickly guarded by Zorg.

Bardock finally had the strength to start fighting, an began to power up. Debris flew everywhere. Now they both had the equal amount of power. He flew upwards, his hand filled with glowing yellow ki, and spoke to Azoricon.

"Now lets see what a saiyan can do." He didn't even wait for him to respond. Immediately, he used his ki absorbed hands and continued a series of fists. Somewhere around the 20th, Azoricon finally spat out blood. He had enough. He countered the next attack with his hand and began to attack with him. A highly dangerous electrical field circled around them as they launched successful hits at each-other. That was when a dedicated soldier saw the fight and decided to join.

"Sir! Allow me to assist!" He said, waiting for his answer. It took him a while to resist Bardock's attacks before he could answer. But before he did, the electrical currents struct him, leaving his dead body falling below. He couldn't put much of a fight.

Bardock then finally punched Azoricon in the gut and did his first successful Round-House kick. It landed severely much. He tried to make a soft landing on the rocks below, but instead had a un-pleasant welcoming. He was followed in pursuit by Bardock.

As Azoricon tried to get up as he saw Bardock's war torn body, and his own battered body. He then spoke one last sentence.

"Who are you?" He blurted out with the last of his breath, coughing up even more blood. Then he heard the last thing his ear can receive.

"I'm just saiyan." Bardock answered. And instantly, he placed his two hands on Azoricon's chest, and fired an intense, yellow blast that engulfed the blue being. Never to be seen again.

It was at that point, he saw Zorg at his breaking point. He couldn't take much much attacks. He was barely even holding up a fighting stance. It was at that point, a ship landed into the battle-field. Zorg picked up Tora and was able to dodge it along with Bardock, but everyone else outside was flatten as the ship tried to make room.

The automatic door opened with Cloud inside with welcoming hands as they entered the ship.

"Got the prisoners yet?" Cloud asked. Everyone else has completely forgotten. They were to capture the wife and kids. Alive. Zorg was already on it. He went outside and searched the strong-hold once more. There were loud crashes, destruction, and brutality heard until five minutes later, Zorg got out with the Wife and kids handcuffed. They weren't very attractive, but were all blue. And it turns out one of the kids was a girl

"Load em in." Bardock said, giving him the signal. He placed them near the medical room. They can starve to death. None of them would care. They'll just say they died in the crossfire. What they all had their attention to is a battered Tora.

"Anyone here's a doctor?" Cloud asked. Tora wouldn't make it much longer.

"I know what to do." Zorg said. He already picked up Tora and headed for the Medical room.

"Now lets get on with out beating." Bardock said. He's now ready to face whatever Frieza's got for him back at the Station. He can face it.

"Then lets get this show on the road." Cloud said, already turning on the coordinates. They are now heading for the Station.

Bardock checked his watch one last time. 3:13 A.M. They made it with minutes to spare.

Bardock then walked into the kitchen. Automatically, he remembered how hungry he was. Unfortunately, there was nothing edible in the refrigerator anymore. He frowned. He then slumped into his room. He had a long day. He was then accompanied already with Cloud, slipped already into her pajamas. She already tended with her wounds as it is only reduced to small, unnoticeable marks.

Bardock didn't even minded his own wounds. He slept in his battered clothes, hungry. There was nothing much they said the whole night. And after a couple of months, Bardock finally got used to sleeping with another person. Bardock was the first to sleep, letting his wounds patch themselves. This may be a successful mission to their yes,

And above all, they did _definitely _not pledge their allegiance to Frieza.

* * *

** What do you think? I kinda had to speed through with this one. I was tired. But either way, good job or not? The choice is yours. Thanks for the reviews and favs! Keep em coming!**


	5. Author's Note

**(Note: This is not continuing the story-plot. This is my author notes in the form of a story. Expect spoilers for a new story I'll be creating!)**

**...**

Bardock passed through rooms, looking for a very specific one. He didn't wave at the incoming soldiers he saw. Matter a fact, its better if they dont know a thing. He slipped into one room in paticular. It was marked 'TheLoneSoldier' written in bold letters on a gold plaque.

_"This is the room alright." _Bardock said to himself. Very careful he kept it to himself. Quietly, he placed his right ear against the door. He heard a little conversation and laughter, nothing in particular he should know. Then the door swung open, but fortunately he used his Saiyan instincts to quickly move away from the incoming girls leaving the door.

"Come in anytime!" He heard the man say inside the room. This only made the girls giggle even more.

_"This is going to be weird.." _Bardock spoke to himself once more.

"Bardock, enter please." The man said. How did he know he was here?

_"Impossible. A Saiyan were meant to be even faster then the speed of sound!" _Bardock said to himself once again. The man shouldn't even have been able to see him anyways, the walls covered him even before the girls left.

"Not exactly Bardock. There are many Saiyans that havn't achieved that feat. But I can estimate it _is _possible to reach the speed of sound at the power level of 1,000. Appropriate estimation." The man said. It drove Bardock nuts. It was like he read his own mind.

"Now come in, please." The man said again. His voice sounded a little colder. Either way, he shrugged, and went inside.

The place wasn't really welcoming. The whole place was completely white, except for the space between the tiles in the floor. The man sat on his desk, papers all around him. The man himself was already Saiyan. But even Bardock could tell he was way out of his league. Whoever this guy was, he could blink even Frieza out of existence in a mere thought. The man also chose to wear white hooded clothes, covering his face. His tail acted like his belt. Not to mention that this whole place is only about 20 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Actually, its about 62 Degrees Fahrenheit in here. Its only colder because I turned on my special air conditioning. Its the only thing that keeps me alive." The man said. His voice became like cold hard steel.

"So why do you need me here again?" Bardock asked. Only minutes ago was he teleported out of the bed he was sleeping in. He was taken to Earth, in a facility. But for all he knew, it was designed like that to keep visitors out.

"It is time to discuss my author notes." The man said, and continued. "But you will not be the only one here. Bruce Wayne will be attending." The man smiled a bit. It was anything but friendly.

"Matter a fact, I hear Bruce Wayne coming now." And he was right, the door flung open and Bruce Wayne entered, and sit on a chair right next to Bardock.

Whine was poured for them on the table that was the only thing standing between them, but they quickly declined.

"What do you want." Bruce Wayne commanded. He was actually grateful that they teleported him here. He didn't want live his day out being Bruce Wayne today. Either way, Tim Drake and Alfred will be worried sick.

"Bardock, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne, Bardock." The man said, and spoke once more. "I hope you will be making quite a relationship now, you'll be seeing each other soon in a story I am making about you, Bruce." He pointed his finger at him. Bruce stared at him, motionless.

"Now, the reason why I brought you along Bardock is to tell you that I am continuing your story this weekend." Bardock was shocked. He's been sleeping for days now, awaiting his orders for Frieza. He always hates it when this guy cuts the story off. Does he know what happens when the chapter ends? They freeze up, staying there. Even time itself stops. They stay like this until they continue it.

"Now, let me tell you a bit of myself. Its quite simple, you can call me your gods. I create your story Bardock, and I am creating yours Bruce Wayne as well. It will be coming out tomorrow of after that. The reason I can anticipate your every move is because I control them. I'm controlling what you say even now, and before. Your whole lives I have been giving you instructions on how you proceed things. And I can erase you as well. Even this talk, will be erased out of your memories." Both Bardock and Bruce Wayne were in complete shock. There whole lives were controlled by one being. And they never knew it?

"But sometimes, I shall get bored. I shall decide your fates as well. But dont worry, I'll make you noticed. As you can see, this very talk is being monitored by hundreds of people as well. They shall look at this text, and read with interest. They'll be quite shocked that I am talking to them directly right now." The man said, looking at you, the reader. You looked shocked as part of his face finally reveals itself as he stares at you. You also get to see his scar on his eyes. You examine it with interest as it processes in your mind.

"Now, the story I am making for you Bruce Wayne will be titled End Game." Bruce Wayne didn't like the sound of the title, already telling it will have tragedy and death. But he is trained for it.

"It will involve a character from the popular anime Dragon Ball Z, which will come and literally wreck the place apart. the Z-Fighters, who thought they have killed this person, will try to come in your universe and stop him. Thats all I can tell before you can prepare for this. Because after this event, your whole life view will be tainted forever. I've already have a sequel planned for it as well, but I plan not to reveal it.. yet." The man smirked. Bruce Wayne and Bardock both looked in disgust.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. Call me Exavior. Please." He asked. But it didn't matter. He could just simply write in the story in which commanding Bardock to say what he is about to say.

"Sure." Bardock said.

"Good. Now this talk is officially over. Although I am letting you have the freedom to Free-Roam on some selected chapters. That will mean you have access to do whatever you want before I continue on my story. Now, I shall be zapping your minds to forget this ever happened and allow you to sleep comfortably in your beds. But before I do, there is someone I have to talk to." He then looked outside the screen again, but this time focusing on someone in particular. Someone in the _real _universe. That guy is Ese cabron. He was shocked as his name was added to the story. Even though, he continued the story with interest. Not knowing that I'm narrating him.

"If your wondering Ese cabron why Tora is there and info. Well, first off, he is indeed saiyan. He was there because of the high pay roll they gave him. Although he doesn't like his job, Tora stops by and visits Planet Vegeta every year. Since his job is permanent, he spent months waiting for someone to finally cross his paths and give him the excuse he needed to finally get out of there. The species is very different from the Saiyan's. In fact, Azoricon is native from the planet himself. He chose to stay there because there weren't many people there, so he can build up the planet for himself. He just hired those two fools because he needed someone to cover Tora up. Does that answer your question Ese cabron? Please answer in the review box." As he finished speaking, he quickly tried to remember what he was about to do.

_"Oh ya, the Bardock and Bruce thing." _He said to himself, and got to work.

Before they can even think (Which he told them not to), they were instantly zapped and transported back to their original places. Bardock sleeping comfortably next to Cloud, and Bruce Wayne sleeping on his own master bed. Bardock tried to fight back, rebel from this type of control Exavior has on them, but his resistance was only a second short. He was quickly zapped into forgetting he ever even thought of that, and went straight to sleep.

After he tended to them, he quickly removed his hood and pressed a button that he summoned to be on his desk. And after a few seconds, the same girls who were in here before came back, all with cups of wine. The room was instantly transformed to its original state, a modern, fashioned unique suite.

"Now girls, lets do what we always do." Exavior said.

One of the girls quickly placed a 'Stay Out!' sign on the door handle outside. And after that, everything went natural.


	6. Success & Punishment

**Bardock: Fuck this! Why wont I fight?! You made me a complete idiot!**

**TheFallenSoldier: Hold it in, Barde-**

**Bardock: WHO ARE YOU CALLING BARDE YOU BI-**

**TheFallenSoldier: Lets not go any further! We got 'younger' readers if you know what I mean...**

**Cloud: At least I'm getting a new body change...**

**TheFallenSoldier: Who told you that I'm giving you know the same type of looks as of Bardock's so said unexplained Canon wife? (Which DOESN'T mean I WILL make Cloud his wife, but the looks of her.)**

**Cloud: AND that after this, you plan on skipping the story 3 years. Why so fast?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Wait, how do you know of this?**

**Cloud: You always leave your Laptop open when you have pudding time...**

**TheFallenSoldier: Who told you that?**

**Bardock: Lets get into the story, OK? I'm tired of sleeping, which is kinda ironic.**

**TheFallenSoldier: Ya, I'm getting tired of making you say something all jock as well. So in that news, lets get into the story!**

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the drawings for this characters, the universe, or even the original planets, designs, and such. All original items belong solely to our founder, Akira Toyama. _

_**...**_

**"Initiating dock setup" **The Computer said in a cold, yet mysterious tone.

It's been driving the ship into the Space Station ever since the battle that we _accidently _made. All of the thoughts Bardock had before he went to sleep came back more quicker then he thought they would as they approached the station. It was only minutes ago when he woke up, and changed for the day. He didn't even bother to take a shower, after all, it isn't _mandatory_.

"Damn, this early?" Cloud said, finally waking up for her short slumber. And it didn't take long before Zorg woke up as well, wearing the same clothes he wore before.

No one took a shower.

It took only minutes this time to go through daily check-up and morning procedures until Dodoria came in. Somehow, he was in a better mood then yesterday.

"Maggots!" Dodoria tried to speak in a comforting, and loud voice, but it's obvious he failed. Miserably.

"I hope your ready! Bring whats ever left of Azoricon at his office upstairs. And be sure you dont fail him. Many people fail towards their second year. _Especially_ on their Pledge Mission." Near the end of the sentence, it almost sounded like we did something wrong. But they came prepared. After Bardock blasted Azoricon to smithereens, his head miraculously survived the penetrating blast. Twitching.

Zorg already brought the head with him, checking on Tora one last time before he was carried away by some of Frieza's soldiers.

It didn't take long to reach Frieza's office, they were welcomed with sad discouraging faces. What did they do wrong? They have yet to know. As they exited from the elevator, Frieza's door quickly opened. But it wasn't for them. A body was lifted from his office, pierced several times all around his body. Even where his heart and head used to be.

"Darn shame the fellow had to die. He was just beginning too." One of the carriers spoke, looked at the body, and waited for the other carrier to speak.

"I know, it happens everyday! It's like Frieza has a grudge on the new recruits lately." The other man spoke. He too took a quick glance at the body that used to belong to someone. They quickly took the body in a disposal box, with thousands of steel, sharp blades inside. Ready to strike at any moment.

One of the men stuffed the body inside of it, and the other pressed a button on the panel next to the box. The box itself was attached into a wall. As the machine came to life, the body inside of it was quickly reduced to blood, meat, and organs. Even that became reduced to unrecognizable parts. Luckily, they were safely unharmed from the process as a small window was placed into it before the process started. It was a horrifying site.

"That's probably where they took Kai." Cloud said in complete and utter disgust.

"Be glad Frieza kills you before he puts you in there." Bardock replied.

"Now lets see what Frieza has for us." Cloud added, and walked into the room. She tried to show her dignity, but all she has in her mind right now is the thought of that body being dislocated and cut into bits. Even the Saiyans disapprove of this type of murder.

The door automatically flung open as the first thing they saw was Frieza in his pod.

"I hope you have good news for me. News word out that you invited a new recruit. What is his name, Tore? Tor? To-

"Tora." Bardock finished. He has a hunch that Frieza was playing with them.

"I'll give him his scouter when he leaves the infirmary. _If he survives" _Frieza gave the second sentence to himself. He didn't want to crush their feelings yet.

"No more small talk. Here's your gift." Bardock nodded at Zorg to give Frieza the leftover of Azoricon to Frieza. As he did, Frieza looked at the crew in disappointment.

"Unfortunately, this isn't going to win me over." Frieza said in a cold, dark voice.

"What?" The crew said in union. All shocked.

"You see, this mission was to show secrecy. You weren't suppose to give a bad name to Frieza Corps or my industries and businesses. The man you killed was very notable across the galaxy as a fine man. When you killed him in front of the open, it only showed how stupid we look now.

"How do you, or anyone knows of this?" Cloud asked. She was already at her boiling point.

"Simple, look at the screen." Frieza pressed a few buttons in his pod and summoned a holographic 2-D screen. It was a news report. Bardock looked below the screen to see that this was taken just hours ago.

"Breaking news in the North-East part of the Galaxy!" The women on the screen said.

"It is seen here that Frieza has mercenaries! Just hours ago, it is seen that on planet Mork, a group of mercenaries attacked Azoricon's stronghold last night. What seemed for hours, the men finally reached into Azoricon's room." She projected a few photos on the upper-right hand on the screen as she described the event. Bardock nor his crew knew that they were being filmed. But what happened next made them astonished.

"Two of the mercenaries brutally murdered three soldiers, and then confronted Azoricon. Azoricon pleaded for his life even offered them billions of credits, but they showed no sympathy. He was brutally battered before they dislocated his head." The first few slides _actually _happened, but after the murder in the elevator, the news channel used fake slides that looked so realistic, they even got Zorg to believe it.

"These... beasts are from the planet Vegeta. They are ruthless primitive people who uses their given strength as an advantage in the galaxy. For years they have shown fear across the galaxy." The lady then showed pictures of our old planet, one hundred years ago. They also showed the people of that time destroying cities. Cloud turned her head away in discomfort and distrust.

"They can easily blend in with humans, which will make them even harder to differ. But their biggest difference from other races is their Monkey-Like tail. If you are to ever spot a Saiyan in your city, please call this number and evacuate as soon as possible. Vicky Mazlene, Galaxy Global News." Frieza then pressed a button on his pod to return the holographic footage back into the pod.

"Since I have a soft spot today, I'll lay it down easy. Go to the far end of this corridor to find a stadium. In there, you will find one of my most experienced men. Last five minutes in there and I'll let you off the hook. Now go." Frieza scowled at them, as the team walked away, defeated.

"I cant believe it. How do they know? And how can they produce those fake images?" Cloud asked the gang.

"They weren't real?" Zorg asked, confused.

"Well half of it. The part when we killed Azoricon was fake. Dont you remember when I killed him outside?" Bardock answered. Then Zorg quickly searched for this event in his memories, and instantly remembered.

"I wonder who we'll have to fight." Bardock said.

"Since were one member short, I'll highly doubt we'll be able to win this one." Cloud replied.

But they didn't have anymore time to chat, soon enough, they entered a large stadium. Actually, it didn't even _look _like a stadium. They entered a great, grassy plain that seemed to stretch on forever. After they took a few steps, a door suddenly appeared behind them, blocking the only exit. Above the door, a timer started.

**4:59 **

The timer started ticking down. They knew what to do. Suddenly, a person appeared. With light blue skin, and green hair, he looked like a model. His whole outfit resembles an elite soldier overall.

"Welcome. My name is Zarbon. I am Frieza's most personal soldiers. And for the next few minutes, I'll be kicking all of your asses" Before anyone could even give out a heartbeat, Zarbon suddenly appeared in front of Zorg, Lifted him from his collar, threw him into the air, and fired a series of powerful yellow blasts straight at Zorg. It created a massive dust cloud, which Zorg fell out of.

Bardock and Cloud were too stunned to moved at first, but then their Saiyan instincts kicked in. Cloud quickly flew into the sky to catch Zorg, and then fired a blue blast towards Zarbon with her free hand. Her efforts were in vain. Without hesitation, Zarbon simply flicked the blast into the air like a fly. Cloud was stunned once more. Then it was Bardock's time to take a shot at it. He launched himself at Zarbon, picking up more energy to boost his strength along the way.

Unfortunately, even his efforts was in vain. Zarbon was able to deflect all of his attacks with ease. After another dozen blocks, he became bored. He then stopped Bardock's hands with before they were able to touch his delicate face. He then crushed them with all his might. His bones cracked more faster then even Zarbon thought. Bardock screamed in pain as blood started coming through.

"Stop it!" Cloud screamed, as she flew into the bright sky as she held both hands in the opposite side directions, and began charging two blue energy spheres. If you could see very closely, a single tear left her eye and fell into the ground below. Bardock took this time to break free from Zarbon's grasp. He screamed again in even more pain and agony. This made Cloud even madder.

"Take this!" Cloud said, and threw both of the large spheres straight at Zarbon. Zarbon attempted to hold the first one in place, but failed as the second one triggered a massive energy field. The energy of it was so much, Bardock was flown out of harm's way. But Cloud wasn't done.

She continued her rage by throwing even more, making the energy field more and more unstable. Zorg then with some of his strength looked and focused at the blinking timer.

**2:18**

"Keep it up, Cloud!" Bardock yelled, and then Cloud seemed to amp it even more. At one point, the energy field became so unstable, it collapsed upon itself. It triggered a massive explosion, one that Bardock, Cloud, and Zorg was caught into all-together.

After what seemed like forever, Bardock finally got up, bruised and battered. He checked the time.

**1:59**

"Oh come on!" Bardock said in protest. He then looked around. After a quick search, a figure suddenly appeared in from of his face. Bruised and battered as well. The person smiled as he launched a fist into Bardock's chest. It was Zarbon. In response, Bardock was flung into the vast plains. Zarbon quickly teleported to where he estimated Bardock might land. He then launched a kick into the air, launching Bardock into the lively sky. The sun punished him as Bardock was temporarily blinded by the light.

Zarbon then estimated, and was correct, about where he might be. Zarbon then took Bardock by the throat, and launched several fists into Bardock's face with his free hand. Blood tickled through Bardock's face.

"How about a... handicap..." Bardock tried to speak properly, but barely had the strength to even speak as he desperately grasped for Oxygen.

Zarbon preferred not to answer as he continued to punch Bardock in the face.

_"Where are my teammates?" _Bardock thought. But he didn't even have the energy to think anymore as Zarbon threw him into the ground. He was then tossed with Cloud, who laid beside him.

"Sorry..." Cloud whispered, using her remaining strength. Zorg who was only meters away even tried to speak himself, but had no power to do so.

"Time for you to die, peasants." Zarbon said, charging one yellow blast on his right hand at Bardock and Cloud. Even if he didn't aim at them, and energy field will be so massive, it'll blow them to pieces anyway.

_"Time... time... wait a minute!" _Bardock thought. He looked at the screen which displayed his only hopes of freedom.

**0:03**

This was extremely ridiculous. They were only three seconds away from either total annihilation, or saving. But who is the only person who would do such a thing to our favored hero? Me.

**0:02**

Zarbon was nearly done with his attack. The only reason he didn't threw it was to savor this moment. He decided to do it at the last moment. It only made the team even more frightened at his antics.

**0:01 **

Just when Zarbon was about to launch the attack, the timer did something more astonishing then ever.

**0:00**

The door then disappeared as Zarbon still thought what had happened. As it turns out, it had glitched through the nano seconds and just ended the countdown. The only thing that separated life and death, was a glitch. Either way, the gang was very thankful.

"Darn it.." Zarbon scowled at them, and at Frieza silently. The three used their strength and got up, exiting the stadium. Amazingly, as they left, the stadium flickered into a lifeless room.

"A hologram.." Zorg said, finally regaining his much needed strength.

"I only hope we dont end up back in there." Cloud added.

The team then reported back to Frieza, who was eager if they actually managed to survive.

"You survived?!" Frieza asked, but sounded more of a statement then question. The team only gave a few smirks then nodded.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated your powers. Your off the hook for now. I have left 100000 Credits on each of your Scouters, including your recruit's."

That statement only made the team even more proud. They bowed, as they checked at their balance on their scouters.

"I hope you know that half of your credits will be used on upgrades for the ship." Bardock said, which quickly ended Zorg and Cloud's smirks into blank faces.

"Eh, 50000 Credits is still decent." Cloud said. Zorg nodded in agreement.

"Now lets get the new meat-bag out of the infirmary." Bardock said, as they walked onto the elevator.

In Frieza's Office, Frieza was studying their fight with Zarbon very closely, and pressed a button in his pod. Zarbon then appeared in a holographic 2-D screen.

"Lord Frieza." Zarbon bowed.

"I want you to pay close attention to this team. If they are able to fight you for five minutes and not get killed, then in a few years they'll be able to kill you even on your top form. Understood?"

"Yes, lord Frieza." Zarbon replied.

"Good. Frieza out." He then pressed a button on his pod, and returned the 2-D image.

* * *

**Filler (Something I cooked up for the fans!)**

"Good. Frieza out." He then pressed a button on his pod, and returned the 2-D image. He then pressed another button on his pod, which opened up yet another holographic 2-D screen. This time, it wasn't a video or screen and such. This was the Galaxy Net (The net they use to connect into the computer. Unavailable on several planets including Mork, Earth, and Frieza planet 411 and 492.)

He then used his hands to navigate through Galaxy Net, until he reached what he was looking for. YouTube. He quickly entered his log-in details, and was greeted by his image he used as his picture. Himself, sitting on his pod.

"Ah, your still #1, Frieza1337." He said. Truth is, he paid billions of credits to get his channel the most subscribers and views on YouTube ever. A couple of men walked by and peaked through Frieza's office. He scowled at them.

He then searched up the name, ImmaFriezaSoldier, his top rival. But just recently, Frieza bested him with over 10 more subscribers and 1 million more views. Even though, he checked.

"What?!" Frieza said, as ImmaFriezaSoldier now has 1000 more views and 2 more subscribers.

He then pressed a button which returned the screen back into the pod, and ejected another 2-D Holographic screen. This one shows Dodoria as he bowed.

"Lord Frieza." Dodoria said, bowing.

"Dodoria, I want you to form a squad of men, and kill the person ImmaFriezaSoldier."

"But sir, he says he lives in Zernita, the coldest and unlivable environment in the galaxy-"

"I dont care, I want him dead. The YouTube managers wont allow me to delete his account. So he dies. Understood?" Frieza said.

"Yes... lord Frieza." Dodoria finally answered.

"Good, and make it quick." Frieza said, as he pressed a button to return the screen into his pod.

But little does he know that the place where he lives is actually in Earth, Southern California. He now lives on a mansion, which was all afforded by his massive YouTube account. And little does he also knows, that Frieza is actually planning to kill him at this very moment. The man's real name is actually Bob. And he smirked as he drank his cold glass of Lemonade on the hot sun.

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts on the filler AND the actual story? Did I over-shadow Zorg this time? And what problems are arriving next time? And why did I posted this chapter a day later then you expected? Most of it, next chapter!**


End file.
